Le crime de l'amour
by anthounyy
Summary: Une enquête étrange impliquant une famille entière pousse les profiler à se rendre en Californie, à Los Angeles. Cette faire implique le meurtre de deux parents et la disparition d'un petit garçon de 10 ans... Mais que va-t-il se passer au sein de l'équipe lorsqu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils sont personellement impliqués ? [Attention, Homophobes s'abstenir !]
1. Chapter 1

La famille Murdered était une de ces familles normales de Californie. Le père, Jacky Murdered possédait une société de dessalement et la mère, Katy, tenait un spa dans le centre ville de Los Angeles. Ils menaient pour ainsi dire, la belle vie.

Ces deux individus s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un mariage. Un an s'était écoulé avant qu'eux-même ne fêtent le leur. De cette union était né un petit garçon nommé Jamy. Âgé de 10 ans, il suivait sa scolarité dans l'école privée de Los Angeles, que côtoyait les bourges de cette ville.

Monsieur et Madame Murdered possédait une vaste villa, entouré d'une grande cour où une végétation luxuriante s'était installée.

Ce soir là, seule les lumières provenant de la maison éclairait la villa. Monsieur Murdered sortit de la demeure luxueuse pour sortir la poubelle. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans la chaleur de son foyer, un van garé devant sa propriété attira son attention. Pour sa propre sécurité, il n'osa s'en approcher, avec les temps qui courrait, cela semblait être plus prudent.

-Chérie, il y a un van garé devant chez nous, sais-tu si... Commença l'homme, avant de s'interrompre soudainement.

Devant lui, un homme avait pointé son revolver sur la tempe de son fils et le maintenait fermement dans ses bras.

-Ne faîtes pas le moindre geste, sinon votre fils en paiera les conséquences. Ordonna l'homme.

-Où est ma femme ? Demanda malgré tout Jacky.

-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler. Maintenant, le moindre mot et je tue Jamy.

Monsieur Murdered hocha positivement la tête et resta immobile, regardant son fils d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant, un regard qui voulait dire : tout va bien se passer.

Mais ça, seul le regard y croyait.

~O~

Reid sortit de l'ascenseur et alla s'installer à son poste de travail, chose qu'il faisait chaque matin. Lui qui était plutôt motivé pour travailler fut cependant bien vite découragé lorsqu'il vit la pile de dossiers qui attendait patiemment sa venue... Il soupira fortement et commença par le premier dossier de la pile. Mais bien trop vite il renonça et le laissa de côté.

- Alors beau gosse, pas motivé pour bosser ? Lança Dereck en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux châtains du petit génie.

- Mes poussins, Hotch vous attends dans la salle de conférence pour le Briefing. Coupa Garcia, vêtue ce jour-là d'un ensemble blanc et rouge.

Ils s'y rendirent donc et attendirent patiemment que l'analyste extravagante leur présente l'affaire.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Pénélope actionna l'écran qui présenta une première famille.

- La famille Lyon a été retrouvé il y a une semaine. La mère a été empoisonné et le père s'est fait... Décapité. Commença la blonde en affichant au fur et à mesure les différentes photos de la scène de crime. James, 10 ans, avait été enlevé. Il a été retrouvé hier sur le bord de la route 66. Il a été abusé sexuellement et a subit de nombreuses tortures qui ont causés sa mort. Reprit la blonde en évitant soigneusement de regarder les photos du corps blessés du petit garçon.

- C'est très étrange, il tue chaque personne d'une façon différente.. Et pourquoi s'en prendre au parent si il ne veut enlever que l'enfant ? Demanda J-J.

- Justement, il ne veut pas que ça apparemment. Hier soir une deuxième famille a été assassiné, la famille Murdered. Seulement cette fois il s'est acharné sur le père comme vous pouvez le voir... Continua Garcia en montrant la photo du corps décapité du père. Il y a eu pas mal de vol... Il y a d'autre choses d'étranges. La mère a été allongé sur son lit, les cheveux coiffés en couronnes. Autour du lit, sept bougies avaient étés allumés.

- Dans certaines religions, cette acte est commis pour que l'âme du défunt rejoigne les cieux. Les informa Spencer.

- Et pour le petit garçon ? S'inquiéta Jenifer.

- Il a été lui aussi enlevé mais le ravisseur a prit soin de prendre la vantoline du petit Jamy.

- Un psychopathe sexuel ? Proposa Alex.

- Pour l'instant il est trop désorganisé pour que nous le sachions. On part dans 20 minutes, Garcia emporte ton matériel, tu viens avec nous.

- Bien monsieur. Répondit cette dernière.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'équipe de profiler était dans le jet qui les emmenait à Los Angeles, là où les crimes avaient étés commis.

- Y'a quelque chose qui me tracasse... Finit par dire Rossi.

- Il a prit la vantoline du petit. Pourquoi ? Reprit-il après que les autres l'aient regardé d'un regard interrogateur.

- Son but n'est pas de le tuer. Le premier a dut être un essaie. Répondit Hotch de sa voix éternellement calme.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va y avoir d'autres victimes. Conclu Blacke.

Environ une heure et demie plus tard, l'équipe des sciences du comportement atterissait à l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

L'instant d'après, il pénétrait dans le vaste poste de commissariat.

Après s'être présenté au près du commissaire, Reid accompagna Pénélope Garcià s'installer avec tout son matériel informatique, tandis que Blacke et Morgan se rendaient sur le lieu du crime et que Hotch et Rossi allait interroger les proches des victimes.

Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans une salle dont le mobilier était uniquement composé de tables. Ils déposèrent sur la table les plusieurs sacoches et les quelques sacs, tous remplis de matériel servant à la blonde extravagante de répondre aux besoins et questions de ses chers coéquipiers, qu'elle considérait aussi comme sa famille.

- C'est bon, t'as besoin de rien d'autre ? Demanda Reid.

- Non c'est bon Spencer chéri, je n'ai besoin de personnes lorsque je suis face à des ordinateurs. Répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel.

- Je te laisse alors, je dois aller revoir la vie de la famille, cherches tout ce que tu trouves de suspect dans leur vie : virement bancaire suspect, achat, … Regardes également si ils étaient inscrits à des réseaux sociaux, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Reprit-il en sortant.

- Au fait mon petit génie, fais bien attention à tes fesses. Lâcha l'informaticienne.

- Quoi, pourquoi ? Demanda le châtains en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton slim te moule parfaitement bien. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

~ O ~

Blacke et Morgan s'étaient rendus sur la scène du crime. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste villa, où déjà plusieurs scientifiques travaillaient activement dans la maison. Les deux agents montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la chambre des parents où avaient été tué la mère. La pauvre femme avait été empoisonnée, simplement mais suffisament. Ses cheveux avaient étés coiffés en courrone, et autour du lit, sept bougies avaient étés disposés autour du lit, là où reposait le corps. Etrangement, la fenêtre était ouverte, bien qu'on soit au mois de Janvier.

- Donc, le tueur a fait boire le poison à la femme, puis ensuite il l'a allongé sur le lit, l'a coiffée et pour finir, a disposé sept bougies autour de son corps, tel un sacrifice. Résuma Alex.

- Le chiffre sept a souvent une signification magique. Par exemple : les sept péchés capitaux ou bien les Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. Ajouta Morgan.

- J'en demanderai plus à Reid, il saura sûrement nous éclairé. Reprit la brune.

Les deux agents sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, ils sortirent de la maison. Inutile d'examiner l'autre scène de crime : le père avait été décapité et du sang recouvrait chaque surface du sous-sol.

Dereck et Alex rentrèrent ensuite au Commissériat, là où les attendait le reste de l'équipe afin d'établir correctement le profil du tueur.

~ O ~

Jamy se réveilla finalement. Une soudaine peur s'introduit en lui lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux : il était plongé dans le noir. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser aux potentiels monstres qui pourraient se tapir juste à côté de lui, ces monstres qui croyait être caché sournoisement sous son lit, attendant chaque soir pour lui faire en peur en courant sur le parquet grinçant, en émettant toute sorte de bruit pouvant susciter la crainte chez un enfant de 10 ans.

Les larmes avaient commencés à couler sur ses joues et toutes sortes de questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête : que faisait-il ici ? Où étaient ses parents ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Il ferma les yeux et prit une forte inspiration en se répétant une dernière fois que les monstres n'existaient pas, qu'ils n'étaient qu'une invention pour animer les dessins animés et les films que ses parents ne lui laissaient jamais voir.

Seulement, les monstres existaient bel et bien. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux l'épiait discrètement, tapis dans l'ombre de la pièce avalé par l'obscurité.

~O~

L'équipe de profiler était réunie dans la salle qui leur servait pour leurs réunions. Ils étaient tous installés autour de la table en regroupant les différentes informations que leur enquête leur avait livrée :

- Donc, si nous récapitulons, cet homme est un pédophile et sadique sexuel attiré uniquement par les petits garçons de dix ans, fils unique de parents vivant dans de très bonnes conditions. Commença Morgan.

- Il doit avoir eu un traumatisme impliquant un enfant de cet âge dans les années précédentes. Continua J.J

- Peut-être qu'il s'agît de lui-même ? Supposa Alex.

- Je ne penses pas. Objecta Reid. S'il s'identifiait à ses victimes, il ne les ferait pas souffrir de cette façon, au contraire, il essayerait de les mettre en confiance et de les protéger.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Dereck retentit, il s'agissait sûrement de Garcia.

- T'es sur haut-parleur petit cœur. Dit-il.

- Très bien. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur cette famille et tout n'est que façade : le père était un bourreau de travail et ne voyait jamais sa famille. D'ailleurs, Katy avait commencé la procédure de divorce.

- Merci ma beauté, rappelles-nous dès que t'as du nouveau.

- Et d'après vous, que signifie son rituel avec les sept bougies... Reprit Rossi.

- Dans certaines religions où l'on croyait à la réincarnation, on entourait le corps du défunt de sept bougies afin que son âme soit dépourvus des sept péchés capitaux et qu'elle puisse se réincarner en un animal correspondant à son caractère. Puis l'âme était censé monter vers le ciel et rejoindre les cieux pour être jugée.

- Oui mais pourquoi faire ça dans une chambre ? S'étonna Jenifer.

- Dereck, la fenêtre était-elle ouverte dans la chambre ? Demanda Reid.

- Euh … Oui, il me semble. Répondit-il, troublé que Spencer l'ait appelé par son propre prénom.

L'équipe continua ensuite de débattre sur le tueur, rassemblant chaque détails suspect de l'enquête. Seulement, après deux heures de travail, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvés la motivation du tueur.

La nuit engloba la ville d'une vitesse étonnante et les profiler se rendaient dans leurs chambres, à l'hôtel qui se trouvait non-loin de leur QG.

En raison de la période de vacances, l'hôtel était plein et il ne restait que cinq chambres pour nos chers agents. Naturellement, ce fut Reid qui partagea la sienne avec Morgan, à la plus grande joie de celui-ci...

- Vous dormez dans la même chambre?! S'écria Pénélope à travers le portable de Dereck.

- Chuuut ! Le réprimanda-t-il.

- Je t'en pris mon Apollon, dîtes-moi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit …

- Non, deux séparés. Dit-il presque avec regret.

- Oh... Moi qui voulait tellement que tu me donnes des détails croustillants sur les talents cachés du petit génie...

- Bébé, il vient tout juste de se remettre de la mort de ...Tu sais qui. Cette épreuve nous a rapproché, mais peut-être pas assez. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit bi...

- Mon cher Andonis au chocolat. Je vais devoir refaire toute ton éducation. Reprit la blonde.

L'athlète ne put s'empêcher de sourire et raccrocha finalement : il se faisait tard et il était crevé.

Cette histoire avec Spencer avait débuté bien avant l'affaire de Maeve, au moment où Gideon avait décidé de quitter l'équipe. Privé de son mentor, le petit génie avait eut besoin d'un ami fidèle auprès duquel il pouvait se réconforter, et après le voir chaque soir et lui parler chaque jour, Dereck n'avait pu que tomber sous le charme flagrant du châtains. Les mois passèrent et chaque jours, ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus inquiétant. Reid ne faisait qu'occuper les pensées du beau black ... Il avait été triste pour lui lorsque Maeve avait été tué, mais sa mort ne l'avait absolument pas chagriné, bien au contraire...

L'objet de ses pensées sortit justement de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer. Morgan le regarda de haut en bas, admirant chaque courbe de la fine silhouette du frêle docteur Reid qui rougit en sentant ce regard insistant.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas partager ma chambre... Se justifia-t-il.

- T'inquiète Pretty Boy, c'est pas grave ! Lança Morgan en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même il se sentait étrangement excité rien qu'à la vue de ce corps si parfait.

A son tours, il alla prendre une douche. Sentir l'eau couler sur son corps avait l'étrange habitude de le calmer, de lui permettre de réfléchir sur ce qui le tracassait, sur sa vie, sur son métier, sur Spencer...

Il ferma doucement les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la parois de la douche, ressassant ses pensées envers Reid...

Mais chaque fois, il revenait à la même conclusion : jamais Spencer ne voudrait de lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid était dans la salle de réunion, travaillant sur le profil géographique du suspect. Sur la carte, d'innombrable flèches et cercles avaient étés dessinés... Seulement Spencer piétinait, jamais il n'était satisfait et d'accord avec son travail. Il transpirait et ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Une fois de plus, il jeta la carte à la poubelle et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et ferma les yeux quelques minutes, tentant de se calmer.

- Tout va bien Reid ? Demanda la voix grave de son supérieur.

L'interpellé leva la tête et croisa le regard sévère d'Hotch.

- Non... Je n'arrive pas à déterminer le profil géographique. Il est trop désorganisé, les maisons des familles des deux victimes sont beaucoup trop éloignés, presque à l'opposé de la ville... Et la route 66 est tellement éloigné de la première scène de crime que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il l'a déposé là-bas précisément.

- Concentres toi, ton profil géographique nous apporte souvent dans l'enquête, il faut que tu te détendes, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Reprit Hotch en déposant une main amicale sur l'épaule du frêle docteur. Reid.

- Vous savez, depuis la mort de Maeve, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer aussi bien qu'avant, je n'arrive plus à penser de la même manière... Se confia le châtains.

En effet. Depuis la mort de sa petite-amie, Reid n'avait eut de cesse de s'interroger sur le sens de la vie. Tellement de questions existentielles s'étaient introduites dans son esprit qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir : s'en était totalement déroutant. Il y avait eut très peu d'affaires depuis sa mort, et donc il ne savait pas si cela l'avait vraiment touché, au point de ne plus pouvoir faire correctement son métier, de ne plus avoir totalement accès à ses facultés tellement surprenante en temps normal.

C'était bien simple. A la mort de Maeve, Spencer était tombé dans un puis de tristesse et de désespoir sans fin. Il avait enfin trouvé une fille qui lui plaisait et qu'il plaisait. Il avait enfin put ressentir ce que les autres nommaient comme étant de l'amour.

Mais après ce drame, le docteur dépérissait lentement, secrètement. Personne n'était au courant de son état. Et pour cause il ne laissait jamais rien transparaître et au sein du groupe de profiler demeurait le gentil petit docteur Reid, le frêle agent à la tête remplie de statistiques et d'anecdotes en tout genre.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir tout ça en lui plus longtemps... Il allait littéralement exploser.

Il soupira une énième fois et se pencha sur la carte. Il y représenta avec différentes couleurs les domiciles des victimes assassinés puis la où le petit James avait été retrouvé.

Puis Spencer se leva et regarda la carte de loin. Dans sa tête, il voyait les routes ressortirent et puis quelque chose lui sauta littéralement aux yeux : une seule route liait les trois endroits. Il prit un marqueur rouge et la traça. Il avait été stupide de ne pas la remarquer. Une seule ligne droite ressortait entre les trois points vert qu'il avait dessiné.

Logiquement, le tueur devait emprunté chaque jours le même trajet pour avoir put remarquer les deux maisons et l'endroit où il déposerait le corps... Mais que poussait le tueur à toujours passer par là ? Le travail ? Était-ce le trajet qu'il empruntait pour rentrer chez lui ou à l'inverse aller travailler ?

Pour cela, une seule personne ne pouvait l'éclairer... D'ailleurs :

- Mon chou tu tires une de ces têtes... Regardes, tata Garcia t'as apporté un bon café comme tu les aimes ! Lança la blonde flashante avec son petit ensemble jaune et blanc.

- Garcia ! Vas chercher ton portable, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! Coupa Reid.

- Ok, ok, je vais chercher mon arme et te prouver que je suis la plus puissante avec un ordinateur ! Cria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Même si tu le savais déjà ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revenait avec son ordinateur qu'elle posa sur la table où les cartes et les dossiers avaient étés éparpillés.

- Décrivez-moi vos symptômes cher monsieur Reid. Demanda Pénélope après s'être installé sur une chaise, les mains posés sur son clavier, prête à exécuter les recherches nécessaires.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'indiques toutes les routes au sens interdit, autour de ce périmètre. Expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le cercle qu'il avait tracé autour des trois scènes de crimes.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire pour vous mon cher monsieur.

Reid se pencha sur son épaule tandis qu'elle tapait hâtivement sur son clavier. Puis, un carte s'afficha sur l'ordinateur. Des traits jaunes ressortaient, indiquant les différentes routes de l'endroit qui les intéressait.

- Okey... Il plissa les yeux et du bout des doigts traça un éventuel trajet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches mon loulou ? Demanda Pénélope.

- J'ai découvert qu'une seule route reliait les différentes scènes, j'essaye de trouver un éventuel trajet que le tueur serait en possibilité d'emprunter, et de plus de savoir pourquoi il l'empruntait... Mais si j'arrive déjà à tracer la route, déterminer pourquoi sera beaucoup plus simple.

- Okey, je suis à ta disposition, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider beau gosse !

~O~

Morgan et J.J se retrouvaient dans la voiture. Il venait de sortir de la maison de la mère de Katy Murdered. Leur bref rencontre ne leur avait rien appris qu'ils ne sachent déjà et ils repartaient bredouille, en direction du commissariat. Un calme plat et gênant régnait dans la SUV noir. Dereck conduisait, les yeux plissés, plongés dans ses pensées.

Jenifer, qui l'observait, savait plus ou moins ce qui le tracassait comme ça, mais de part sa nature, elle préféra faire celle qui ignorait, et prit ce même ton tranquille qu'elle avait au quotidien:

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la blonde.

- A quelque chose. Répondit le black.

- Mais encore ? Insista-t-elle.

Morgan soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je réfléchis à mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour une personne. Lâcha-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu y réfléchis ?

- Parce que je m'interdit de ressentir ça pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que _lui_ aussi ne ressent rien pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle, espérant que sa ruse marcherait.

- Je sais que ça ne pourra pas marcher... Répondit-il. La blonde eut du mal à masquer son sourire mais reprit tout de même :

- Tu dis ça par rapport à Maeve ?

- C'est assez...

Il ferma les yeux et soupira encore une fois.

- Comment t'as deviné que je parlais de Spenc' ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, et en tant que profiler et amie, je sais que quelque chose t'attire chez Spencer.

- Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

- Bien sûr, et si t'as besoin de parler saches que je suis là. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix réconfortante.

- Merci J.J.

- C'est normal. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Même si elle était la plus jeune après Reid, J.J était, en quelque sorte, la mère poule de l'équipe, toujours à l'écoute des autres. Elle prêtait une oreille attentive lorsque l'un des membres venait se confier à elle. Elle avait le don de trouver les mots juste pour les réconforter.

Dereck se gara sur le parking du commissariat et descendit, suivie de la blonde platine. Ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste bâtiment et se rendirent dans la pièce qui leur était consacré. Bizarrement, les autres agents présents dans le bâtiment ne semblaient même pas leur prêté attention, bien trop plongés dans leur travail... Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans la salle de réunion, ils furent étonner de trouver Garcia et Reid au milieu d'innombrables cartes et autres documents, dessinant sur un tableau ce qui semblait être une carte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Jenifer.

- Profil géographique. Répondirent les deux profilers d'une même voix,sans même détourner la tête.

Jenifer et Dereck échangèrent un regard et essayèrent tant bien que de mal de pénétrer dans la petite pièce, enjambant les différents documents qui jonchaient le sol. Ils s'approchèrent du tableau et virent ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une carte, où d'innombrables flèches et ligne de couleur avait été dessinés.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que signifie toutes ces couleurs ? Demanda Jenifer.

- Les trois points verts sont les scènes de crimes, et les lignes rouges représentent les sens uniques. A partir de cela, on a put déterminer un potentiel trajet pour notre tueur, en se basant sur le fait qu'il habite en ville, car le corps de James avait été retrouvé sur le bord de la route 66, c'est à dire, à la sortie de la ville. Donc, en prenant en compte les sens uniques, les scènes de crimes et bien évidemment les routes de la ville, on a put déterminer cinq routes qui pourraient être le trajet de notre tueur. Expliqua Reid.

- Les lignes roses représentent les trajets. Indiqua Pénélope.

Les deux agents se doutèrent bien que les couleurs avaient soigneusement étés choisies par l'analyste excentrique.

Les cinq lignes roses s'arrêtaient toutes à un croisement, il était évidemment impossible pour les deux agents de déterminer quel était le chemin exact que le tueur empruntait.

Cependant, il était déjà remarquable qu'ils aient put trouver en si peu de temps un itinéraire... Malheureusement, pour trouver la clé de ces déplacements, il fallait qu'un autre meurtre soit commis...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'étonna Blake en regardant les cartes chiffonnés jetés sur le sol et les feuilles éparpillés sur la table.

- Reid et Garcia ont réussit à trouver un profil géographique. Répondit Morgan.

Rossi, Hotch et Blake regardèrent tous la carte, où un énorme cercle rouge avait été dessiné.

- Parfait. Dit simplement Hotch en lançant un regard entendu à Reid, qui baissa les yeux.

- Rassemblez vos hommes, on est prêt à donner le profil. Annonça-t-il en regardant le commissaire.

- Cet homme est un pédophile et sadique sexuel. Il repère d'abord ses victimes la semaine, en empruntant un trajet qu'il est forcé de suivre pour son travail ou ses obligations. Commença le chez d'équipe.

- Il cherche des victimes bien précises : un couple et un petit garçon de 10 ans, qu'il observe pendant quelques jours. Reprit Rossi. Puis, un soir il s'introduit chez eux et manipule les parents en se servant du petit garçon qu'il doit sûrement menacer avec une arme. Il tue d'abord la mère en l'empoisonnant et mets en scène un rituel religieux pour permettre à l'âme de se réincarner.

- Puis, il tue le père en le démembrant, d'abord les bras, les jambes puis la tête. C'est également un sadique, donc il prends du plaisir à torturer le père. Continua Morgan.

- Mais pourquoi empoisonne-t-il la mère au lieu de la démembrer ? Questionna un des policiers présents.

- Parce qu'il n'a rien contre la mère. En fait je penses que notre tueur reconstitue une histoire, peut-être bien la sienne. Il doit donc respecter à la lettre chaque détail. Le fait qu'il s'acharne sur le père veut peut-être aussi dire qu'il est le responsable. En fait, le tueur décharge toute sa colère sur lui... Répondit Reid.

- Et l'enfant ?

- Peut-être qu'il se représente à travers lui, ou bien qu'il penses retrouver une personne en particulier en le regardant.

- Donc, nous avons à faire à un psychopathe pédophile et sadique ? Résuma vaguement une policière présente.

- Exact. Répondit Reid.

~O~

Reid pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, épuisé par cette journée. La veille, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, en raison des questions qui fusaient dans son esprit, et n'avait donc qu'une hâte: se blottir au chaud sous sa couette.

- Hey beau gosse, déjà crevé ? Demanda Morgan en ricanant.

- Hmph. Ne répondit que Spencer.

Le black regarda son frêle collègue qui avait enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et semblait vraiment fatigué. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps fin de Reid, auscultant chaque courbe, imaginant le plaisir qu'il pourrait ressentir en …

Trois coups secs le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de découvrir J.J et Pénélope :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mes chères beautés ? Demanda Morgan en affichant un de ses sourires ravageurs, made in Dereck Morgan.

- Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire de cesser d'afficher ce genre de petit sourire lorsque vous êtes avec moi, car ils ne font plus effets. Commença Garcia, provoquant les ricanements de Jenifer et Dereck. Et nous aimerions aller visiter les discothèques de Los Angeles. Mais il serait bien trop dangereux d'y aller toutes seules... Qui sait, deux déesses comme nous pourraient se faire agresser dans les rues sombres de cette immense ville...

- Et puis, il vous faudrait un chauffeur pour vous ramener si vous abusez trop de la boisson... Ajouta Dereck, affichant un rictus.

- Exact. Où se trouve le deuxième beau gosse de l'équipe ? Demanda Garcia en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Morgan n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà, la pétillante analyste secouait le pauvre docteur Reid dans son lit, dans le but de le réveiller.

- Debout mon loulou, tata Garcia t'emmène trémousser ton jolie petit derrière sur les pistes de danse de Los Angeles.

- Mais je...

- Tchut tchut ! Inutile de discuter, tu dois absolument venir. Coupa Pénélope d'un ton catégorique.

- Inutile de résister, tu sais que lorsqu'elle a une idée dans la tête, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis... Dit doucement la deuxième blonde en ricanant.

- Ecoute la mère de ton filleul. D'ailleurs comment va mon bout de chou ?!

- Il va bien... Il réclame juste un peu plus tonton Spencer... Ajouta doucement Jenifer en regardant le concerné.

Reid se sentit soudain honteux : il était vrai qu'il n'allait pas souvent voir Henri... Peut-être parce qu'il avait du mal avec les enfants, qu'il était peut-être un peu trop « coincé ». Petit, il n'avait pas été habitué à recevoir beaucoup d'affection. Le fait d'être élevé de cette manière avait peut-être déteint sur lui, qui sait ?

- Je te promets d'aller le voir dès que l'enquête sera finit... Marmonna le châtains.

- En attendant, direction la boîte de nuit !

~O~

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les quatre profilers se retrouvaient dans le « night Club », une boite de nuit branché du centre de L.A, soigneusement choisie par l'analyste blonde.

Ils s'étaient installés autour d'une table, buvant et plaisantant à propos de sujet divers. Le DJ mettait ses talents en œuvre et diffusait une musique éléctro, mêlant pop et dance. Sur la piste de danse, une foule incroyable se trémoussait au rythme endiablé de la musique, dansant, chantant à tue-tête. Une odeur d'alcool mêlée à de la transpiration flottait dans la pièce, rendant nauséeux Spencer.

Ce dernier avait -encore une fois- l'esprit ailleurs. Comme chaque soir, c'était Maeve qui occupait ses pensées. Le regard vide, il buvait verre par verre, ignorant royalement les recommandations de ses amis à ce sujet.

Morgan avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait bien trop vu ce regard pour ne pas en connaître la signification. Ce regard masquait ses pensées, mais les conditions qui le provoquait n'étaient souvent pas bonne. Le noir en déduit qu'il repensait encore (et toujours) à Maeve.

C'était certes compréhensible, mais il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Et cet autre chose était peut-être Dereck Morgan, son collègue séduisant.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plus ! Je sais que l'explication sur l'enquête, le trajet du tueur et son mobiles sont un peu tirés par les cheveux, mais ces informations sont capitales pour le bon déroulement de la fic ! Cependant, le prochain chapitre devrait être moins compliqué à comprendre ^^''. Ah oui : je n'ai pas de planning concernant la publication de mes chapitres, mais j'essayerait de le faire assez régulièrement...**

**Ps: Les quelques reviews que j'ai reçus m'ont fait très plaisir, merci =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les profiler s'amusaient. Reid et Garcia étaient tout simplement saoul et s'attiraient les regards de la plupart des personnes présentes par leur attitude étrange. En effet, ils bougeaient, sautaient, chantaient à tue-tête les chansons dont il ne connaissaient pratiquement pas les paroles. J.J et Dereck ne pouvaient qu'en rire et s'amusaient plus particulièrement du comportement de Spencer, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus de cette façon.

Plusieurs jeunes femmes s'étaient approchés de lui, mais il leur avait délibérément tourné le dos, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le séduire. A présent, il ondulait son corps, les mains levés au dessus de sa tête. Cette façon de bouger était tellement sensuelle que maintenant, plusieurs hommes s'étaient rapprochés mais un regard noir de la part de Dereck les avaient bien vite fait déguerpir...

- Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant... Conseilla J.J en regardant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre.

Morgan hocha la tête et jeta un regard sur Spencer et Pénélope, qui eux, ne semblaient pas décidés à quitter l'endroit...

- Je m'occupes de Spenc'. Annonça le black, fixant obstinément le concerné.

La blonde suivie son regard et remarqua une jeune femme séduisante danser tout contre Spencer qui semblait plus ou moins se prêter au jeux... Elle ne put masquer son petit sourire qui naquit doucement sur ses lèvres. La jalousie de Dereck était tellement attendrissante, qui aurait cru que lui, le tombeur, le charmeur, le séduisant profiler à la carrure d'athlète, l'ancien membre d'un gang tomberait sous le charme d'un frêle homme, simple et surdoué ?

Le contraste de ces deux personnes se mariaient pourtant délicieusement bien. Ils étaient le jours et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, le blanc et le noir...

Mais toutes leurs différences les rendaient justement complémentaires.

Et ça, JJ le savait éperdument et ne s'opposait donc pas à l'obstination de Morgan. Elle s'était même dit qu'il était temps...

Dereck s'était mêlé à la foule, repoussant gentiment les demandes des belles demoiselles, et agrippa Spencer par le poignet

- Allez_ pretty boy_, il est temps de rentrer à la maison maintenant.

- Pour une fois que je m'amuse... Laisses-toi aller ! Allez Dereck, encore cinq minutes ! Le supplia presque Spencer.

- Non Spenc', il est trop tard, demain on sera la piste d'un dangereux criminel, il faut que toutes tes neurones soient en parfait état pour venir à notre aide !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, on y va ! Coupa Morgan tandis qu'un sourire en coin naquit doucement sur ses lèvres en voyant la moue boudeur du petit Docteur Reid.

Après que Jenifer eut réussie à faire sortir Pénélope de la piste de danse (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, étant donné qu'elle avait mis la main sur un bel âtre au déhanché plus qu'appétissant...), les quatre profiler se retrouvaient dans la SUV noir, gelés par le froid brut qui régnait en cette fraîche nuit de Janvier. Garcia et Reid ne cessaient de chanter et de bouger, inventant ce qui ressemblait être une danse. Morgan soupirait d'exaspération, serrant fortement le volant, la mâchoire crispé. Jenifer en revanche ne se retenait pas de rire et avait les les larmes aux yeux.

Voir le sérieux et intelligent docteur Reid dans un état pareil, entrain de chanter à tue-tête _« get Lucky » _était tout bonnement hilarant tellement il chantait faux ! Pénélope n'était pas mal non plus : elle tentait d'imiter les musiciens en se fiant au rythme de la musique ce qui était à mourir de rire !

Morgan, dont les nerfs allaient exploser dans un brouillard d'injure et de ressentiments, coupa immédiatement la musique, ne supportant plus tout ce bruit.

- Oh nan ! S'écria Garcia.

- Dereck remet la musique … Demanda gentiment Spencer.

- Non. Répondit catégoriquement le black.

- Aller Morgan... Tenta Jenifer en vain.

- S'il te plaiiit... Supplia Spencer en prenant soudainement une voix de gamin.

- Toute façon, on est arrivé.

- Mon chéri de poussin, tout est fini entre nous. Lâcha Garcia d'une voix non contrôlé à cause de l'alcool.

- Tss... Comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose … Murmura l'autre blonde en sortant de la voiture.

Jenifer avait à présent la pénible tâche de maintenir Pénélope Garcia sur pied, la conduisant trèès lentement vers sa chambre. Au moins, Pénélope pouvait marcher, Reid non.

Il était penché en avant, en train de vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ces dernières heures... Morgan se tenait à côté de lui et avait posé une main amicale sur son dos, le caressant doucement.

Lorsqu'enfin il eut finit [Élégant je sais...], il se dirigea vers l'hôtel en chancelant. Sur le point de tomber, Dereck le soutenu en passant son bras autour de son cou et se dirigea vers l'hôtel en compagnie de son collègue. Il le traîna comme ça jusqu'à la chambre, se trouvant au deuxième étage, et ouvrit la porte. Il emmena le frêle homme jusqu'à son lit, qui s'échoua comme une masse sur le matelas moelleux avant de s'endormir.

Le regard de Dereck vogua quelques secondes sur le corps de Spencer. Le voir dans cet état avait fait s'envoler l'amertume qu'il ressentait quelques minutes auparavant.

Appuyé contre l'arche de la porte, il regardait Spencer sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs mais toujours au même endroit : Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid...

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit, se tournant et retournant dans son lit, la nervosité mordant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se réveillait chaque heure, ayant soit chaud, soit trop froid, soit soif où envie d'aller au toilette...

C'est la tête perdue dans un épais brouillard que Spencer se réveilla. Une migraine atrocement insupportable tambourinait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il se leva et se rendit compte qu'il était encore entièrement habillé, puant la sueur, l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette. Prit de nausée par sa propre odeur, il se déshabilla, jeta négligemment ses vêtement sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le bien être inégalable que procurait cette sensation de chaleur qui ruisselait sur sa peau si pale. Cela l'aidait à se calmer et se remémorer les quelques brides de souvenirs de la veille de cette fameuse soirée... Il se souvenait juste d'avoir pensé à Maëve et d'avoir beaucoup bu... Puis, plus rien, le néant complet.

Après s'être séché puis habillé, il sortit de la chambre de l'hôtel à pas de loup, ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil semblant si profond de son [très très très cher] collègue. Spencer descendit ensuite l'escalier de marbre et pénétra dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Il repéra bien vite dans un coin de la pièce Hotch, Blake, Rossi et JJ attablé, semblant plongés dans une discussion sérieuse, chacun des profiler arborant une mine soucieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda immédiatement Reid en s'installant autour de la table après un bref et discret salut vers JJ.

- Un nouveau corps a été découvert. Lâcha Hotch d'un ton imperceptible.

- Jamy ? Demanda aussitôt Spencer.

- Non. Répondit Rossi, fixant son verre de jus d'orange à moitié vide.

- Qui ? Un autre petit garçon ? Insista le châtains qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Une femme de 25 ans tuée par balle. Répondit Aaron.

Spencer fronça les sourcils, signe que quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Y'a-t-il un lien avec l'affaire en cours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Apparemment non, du moins, on n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Répondit Blake.

- De toute façon, on est attendu là bas à neuf heures.

Reid jeta un regard sur sa montre dont le cadran affichait huit heure quarante-cinq, se disant qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller réveiller Morgan et Garcia qui dormaient toujours...

- Je vais aller réveiller Morgan. Commença-t-il.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Reid et JJ, vous venez avec moi sur la nouvelle scène de crime. Annonça Hotch. Blacke et Rossi, je veux vous voir sur l'enquête, on doit forcément être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.

Aaron avait la particularité d'ordonner une chose d'une telle manière que personne n'avait le courage de refuser ou de s'interposer à ses demandes... Et puis d'ailleurs, qui dans cette équipe avait réellement envie d'éviter les tâches de son travail ?

Alors qu'Hotch, JJ et Reid allait monter dans la SUV noir qui les amèneraient sur la nouvelle scène de crime où le corps de la pauvre femme venait d'être retrouvé, Reid se retira quelques minutes pour aller chercher dans sa chambre un quelconque médicament qui serait en mesure de calmer ses mots de têtes dut à l'abus de la boisson hier soir. Il avala deux efferalgans à la suite, espérant que cela calmerait quelque peu son atroce migraine qui tapait férocement dans son crâne.

- Voilà le résultat lorsque l'on écoute pas les conseils de ses amis. Lança une voix étrangement enjouée.

- Déjà debout ? S'étonna Spencer en voyant Dereck parfaitement habillé, une tasse de café dans la main, prêt à retourner au commissariat pour une nouvelle journée où seuls les mots « suspects » et « mode opératoire » interviendraient.

- Ça serait pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ? Répliqua Morgan, un sourire en coin se formant doucement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua les traits fatigués de son collège qui était terriblement en manque de sommeil.

- Je dois y aller, Hotch et JJ m'attendent dans la voiture, une femme vient d'être assassinée. Coupa Reid, répondant aux questions que le black s'apprètait à poser.

Sans laisser le temps à son collègue de dire un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce, gravit les escaliers en vitesse, sortit de l'hôtel et grimpa dans la SUV noir vibrante.

- Tout va bien Ried ? S'inquièta Hotch en remarquant sa mine fatiguée.

- Oui, juste un petit mal de tête. Se justifia-t-il.

- Petit ? Souligna JJ, tentant tant bien que de mal à masquer son sourire moqueur naissant.

- Tu veux rester ici ? Proposa leur supérieur, ne semblant pas avoir entendu le sarcasme de la blonde.

- Non, ça va aller. Répondit Spencer qui préférait être face à une scène de crime que sur un canapé à ne rien faire.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui choisit. Dit le brun avant d'embrayer et sortir du parking pour se diriger vers l'Est de la ville.

Il n'était qu'à peine neuf heures mais déjà, la ville était réveillé et débordait de vie. La plupart des boutiques étaient ouvertes et la route surpeuplée de voitures, _yellow cabs _et de bus.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime délimitée par un filet jaune, entouré lui-même de voitures de polices et d'autres véhicules.

Hotchner se gara sur le bas-côté et les trois profilers descendirent de la SUV. Ils passèrent sous la bande jaune et pénétrèrent dans la maison.

Autour d'eux règnait une cohue incroyable : des hommes vêtus de blouses blanches s'affairaient autour du corps tandis que les officiers vérifiaient si aucune effraction n'avait été commise.

Reid, JJ et Hotch s'approchèrent du corps recouvert d'un drap blanc.

- Bonjour, je suis l'analyste Georges. Lança un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, vêtu d'une blouse, portant des gans et une charlotte qui retenait ses cheveux.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner et voici l'agent Jareau et le docteur Reid. Parlez-nous du meurtre.

- La victime se nomme Elise Everyellow, 25 ans. Elle était seule, pas d'enfants, architecte et ne vivait que pour son travail. Le corps a été retrouvé par sa sœur qui était censé venir la voir ce matin.

- Elle a été tuée par balle, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Spencer.

- En effet, une balle sur l'artère du poumon gauche, alors qu'elle rentrait par cette porte. On suppose que le tueur l'attendait chez elle. Répondit le dénommé Georges en désignant du doigt la porte d'entrée.

- Vous savez quel type d'arme le tueur a utilisé ? Interrogea Jenifer.

- Un revolver.

- Qui utilise encore ce type d'arme ? S'étonna la blonde.

- Une personne qui ne veut pas laisser de trace... Remarqua habilement Aaron.

- Dans la plupart des cas, l'utilisation des révolvers laisse souvent penser à un règlement de compte. Annonça Spencer.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Reprit le médecin légiste en jetant un coup de tête leur indiquant de regarder derrière eux.

Les trois profilers pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et réstèrent figés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Sur le mur leur faisant face, les traces de sangs représentant le symbole des _Rolling Stones_ étaient encore fraîches.

Le célèbre symbole montrant une bouche en train de tirer la langue monopolisait une partie du mur sur lequel des goûtes de sang coulaient, rendant le spectacle encore plus horrifiant.

- Il se moque de nous ! S'exclama JJ.

- Je ne penses pas... Objecta Spencer en s'approchant du déssin. Docteur, c'est bien le sang de la victime qui a été utilisé ?

- Oui, en effet, il s'est servit de la blessure causé par la balle pour procréer son œuvre. Répondit ironiquement le médecin légiste.

- Avez-vous vérifié s'il n'y avait rien dans la bouche de la victime ? Demanda Reid.

Le médecin lui lança un regard ahuris, on devinait qu'il n'avait bien évidemment pas pensé à vérifier si quelque chose se trouvait dans la bouche de la victime !

- A quoi tu penses Reid ? Lui demanda Hotch.

- Le symbole représente une bouche ouverte avec une langue tirée, ce n'est pas par hasard que ce symbole est représenté !

Sans attendre plus d'explications, le médecin légiste enleva le drap blanc, prit une pince et écarta les lèvres de sa victime. On entrevoyait déjà une surface blanche qui dépassait légèrement sous sa langue. Georges souleva alors la langue et retira le bout de papier qu'il montra clairement à ses supérieurs. Le petit carton carré -car oui, il s'agissait plus de carton que de papier- ne devait mesurer que cinq centimètres par cinq centimètres. Curieusement, il n'y avait aucune inscription sur la surface blanche brillante à la lumière.

- C'était trop facile ! S'exclama Reid.

- Attendez une minute... Je connais ce genre de papier c'est du papier à photo... Reconnu aussitôt JJ en regardant attentivement le carton blanc. Will fait de la photographie. Se justifia-t-elle.

- Docteur, après avoir fait les analyses nécessaires je veux que vous fassiez immédiatement développer cette photo. Ordonna Hotch de son éternelle voix grave.

Mais le docteur en question ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il était plutôt concentré sur la langue de la victime.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda aussitôt Reid.

- Oui... C'est étrange mais sur la langue de la victime, les lettres « E.G » sont gravés...

A l'instant même où le médecin légiste prononçait ces paroles, Hotch et JJ se lancèrent un regard : la même vérité fondamentale les avait frappés.

- Hotch... Commença la blonde.

- Oui, je sais. Coupa-t-il.

Intrigué par leur comportement soudainement étrange, Reid ne put retenir sa question :

- Quoi ?!

- Reid... La peinture sur le mur dessiné avec le sang de la victime, la femme seule, brune, âgée de 25 ans, tué par un revolver et les initiales « E.G »... Répondit l'agent de liaison.

- Oui, et alors ? S'impatienta le châtains.

- « E.G » comme Ellie Greenaway...

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre qui a mit un peu plus de temps à venir ! Donc, encore une fois, c'est encore tiré par les cheveux et totalement inattendu [Y compris pour moi x)] mais j'éspère qu'il vous a plus, moi qui l'ait écrit en écoutant t.A.T.u, Mylène Farmer, Dalida et Jeanne Mas ...[Vous croyez quoi ? C'est pas pour rien qu'on les appelle les icônes gays !]

Ah oui, au passage vos reviews me font toujours trèèèèèèès plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

Dereck regarda Spencer sortir de l'appartement et disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue peser lourdement sur ses paupières. Il avala une gorgée de café et sentit le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, poser la tête sur son oreiller, fermer les yeux et sombrer dans l'ignorance du sommeil.

Malgré tout, il dut se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux et rejoindre ses coéquipiers afin de sauver la vie d'un enfant prisonnier des griffes d'unes des pires des espèces de criminels existants sur cette planète.

- Holà... T'as pas dut passer une bonne nuit ! Lança Rossi en guise de salutation lorsque Morgan s'installa à leur table.

- Non, en effet la nuit a été plutôt courte... Répondit Morgan en se massant les tempes.

- Apparemment, ça ne touche pas que Dereck... Ajouta Alex en voyant Pénélope Garcia débouler dans le restaurant, ses lunettes de travers et son pull mit à l'envers.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivés pour être dans cet état ? Demanda la brune.

- Une virée nocturne mouvementée... Répondit la blonde.

Après que Morgan et Garcia aient but au moins sept cafés, les profilers se rendirent au poste de commissariat.

A leur grande surprise, une foule incroyable de journalistes se tenaient devant le bâtiments, brandissant micro et caméras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna Rossi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aucune idée. Répondit Blacke en descendant de la voiture.

A peine eut-elle déposé le pieds à terre qu'une épopée de journalistes fondèrent en masse sur elle, l'assaillant de questions toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres.

- On dit que le corps de femme retrouvée aurait un lien avec l'affaire du petit Jamy et de la disparition d'une de vos collègues, avez-vous un commentaire à faire à ce sujet ? Commença l'un d'eux.

- Une de nos collègues ? Répéta Blacke, ahurie d'entendre de tel propos dont elle ne savait rien.

Les quatre profilers furent assaillit de question jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètrent enfin dans le commissariat où il y régnait également une cohue impressionnante. Les agents en uniforme allaient et venaient dans le bâtiment.

A peine furent-ils installés dans « leur salle » que déjà, Hotch, Reid et JJ pénétrèrent dans la pièce, affichant tout trois une mine perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda pour la énième fois de la journée Rossi, nerveux que personne ne soient en mesure de leur faire part des nouveaux faits de l'enquête, qui pourtant, étaient cruciaux pour la survie de Jamy. Le pauvre gosse devait être térrifié, à la merci d'un pédophile, capable de commettre les pires crimes, les pires choses que jamais aucun enfants ne devraient recevoir.

Dans ces moments là, certains agents disaient qu'ils savaient ce que l'enfant vivait... non... Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était ce que le criminel faisait sur le pauvre gosse. Pourquoi ces personnes faisaient ça sur de pauvres enfants innocents, qui à cet âge devait simplement profiter de leur jeunesse, jouer, d'ignorer ce que la vie adulte réservait, d'ignorer comment le monde était fait.

Mais non. Ces personnes malades privaient ces enfants de leur innocence et les laissaient blessés, salis, meurtris et surtout, les traumatisaient à vie.

Tout ce que les agents ordinaires pensaient à faire, c'était uniquement sauver le gosse, même si parfois ce dernier préférait mourir que de vivre avec cet épisode terrifiant toute leur vie durant.

Aucunes punitions n'existaient pour ces personnes anormales. Même la mort était trop douce à côté de ce que James avait endurés, et ce que Jamy devait enduré à cette heure précise.

Parfois, le groupe de profiler se disaient à contre-coeur qu'il était mieux que les parents soient mort plutôt que d'apprendre le calvaire que leur fils endurait.

Et ça, une seule personne dans l'équipe le comprenait plus que personne. Car lui-même l'avait enduré dans sa jeunesse.

Dereck Morgan s'était toujours promis de ne laisser aucun autres hommes faire ce que son tuteur lui avait fait. Et pour l'instant, il avait perdu un gosse et n'avait aucune chance possible pour pouvoir sauver le deuxième.

Reid finit son long récit, racontant les dernières découvertes. Chaque membre présent ne trouva mots pour leur faire part de leur désarrois. A présent, le tueur en faisait une affaire personnelle.

Les membres étaient personnellement visés.

- Mais... Ellie est toujours vivante... Pas vrai ? Finit par demander Garcia d'une voix cassée.

- On en sait rien, des agents sont partis chez elle pour vérifier. Répondit Hotch de son ton éternellement dur qu'il prenait souvent pour masquer ses émotions.

- Et la mort de cette femme a-t-elle un lien avec l'affaire Murdered ? Interrogea David.

- On ne sait pas non plus, mais on a trouvé un papier de photographie dans la bouche de la victime. Des hommes du labo sont partis la faire développer. Répondit Reid.

A prêt cette annonce, chaque membres du groupe attendaient avec une impatience palpable la fameuse photographie, qui constituait un nouvel indice des plus important pour la suite des événements.

Ils savaient et ne savaient pas ce que cette photographie allait présenter. Une simple carte ? Un message ? Une photo d'Ellie ? Personne ne pouvait savoir. Chacun émettait des hypothèses personnelles allant de la plus simple à la plus horrible.

De plus, le fait qu'une de leur ancienne collègue soit impliquée dans cette affaire les rendaient nerveux... Très nerveux. Quelques membres l'avait connue, côtoyé, aimé. Elle avait fait partie de cette famille pour la quitter peu de temps après, ayant subit un choc émotionnel dut à un de ces dégantés qui régnaient dans la nature, insoupçonnables.

Aaron se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sofa jaune citron, en laissant échapper un soupir. Cette enquête prenait des tournures des plus inquiétantes. L'enlèvement de ce petit garçon l'avait déjà profondément choqué. Il avait imaginé ce que les parents devaient ressentir si un jour, un agent venait lui annoncer que son fils Jack venait d'être retrouvé mort sur le bord de la route, sans omettre qu'il avait été à la merci d'un pédophile.

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir imaginer ça possible. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, afin de se calmer, de penser à autre chose.

- On a les résultat. Intervint calmement une voix.

Immédiatement, chaque agent se leva nerveusement, et tous suivirent le médecin-légiste dans le silence le plus complet, qui les conduisit jusque dans une petite pièce se trouvant au fond du commissariat. Le salle en question était de forme rectangulaire et était la pièce intermédiaire entre le laboratoire et le reste du bâtiment des forces de l'ordre. Elle ne disposait que d'une table qui trônait au centre de la pièce vétuste et d'une commode positionné contre le mur sur lequel une jolie orchidée rose qui contrastait avec le reste de la pièce terne était déposée.

L'équipe pénétra dans la pièce et se rassembla autour de la seule table où une petite boîte en plastique attendait patiemment d'être ouverte.

- Je ne vous cache pas que l'expérience a été difficile... Commença le médecin-légiste.

Un simple regard de la part de Hotch le convint à ne pas en dire plus et à ouvrir la boite. Il en retira un sachet en plastique où l'on distinguait parfaitement un petit rectangle qu'une photo colorait.

Ce fut Blake qui prit la première le sachet dans les mains pour mieux le détailler.

L'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle put voir attentivement ce que recelait cet indice déterminant ne fit qu'affamer leur curiosité.

Elle s'abstint de commentaire et la tendit à Garcia qui ne poussa qu'une légère expression de surprise et de dégoût avant de se débarrasser bien rapidement de l'indice en le tendant à Reid.

Son regard se ternit brusquement et il tendit la photo à Morgan. Ce dernier ferma lourdement les yeux et tendit directement la photo à Rossi au lieu de la donner à JJ qui se tenait entre les deux agents.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu vois ça. Se justifia-t-il.

La blonde se tut et ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Lorsqu'enfin Hotch put voir de quoi il en retournait, une vague de haine s'insurgea en lui.

Attaché à un potto, dénudé, couvert de bleus et de marque, le pauvre Jamy semblait les implorer en leur lançant un regard désespéré.

* * *

Hi ! Je suis ENFIN en vacanceeees ! Deux petits cadeaux m'attendaient samedi matin... Un disque vinyle Jeanne Mas ["J'accuse" pour ceux qui connaissent...] eeeeet... ... ... Mon bulletin de note super méga merdique à cause de ma moyenne de math: 2,25.

Bref, ma vie n'est-elle donc pas passionnante ? Tout ça pour vous dire qu'étant donné que j'ai deux longues et belles semaines devant moi, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire !

Et pour ce dernier chapitre, je sais qu'il est vraiment très petit, mais je ne voulais pas enchaîné l'enquête sur cette fin...

D'ailleurs, avez-vous ? La saison 9 est finie ! J'ai regardé l'épisode 1 en VOSTFR et personnellement, je le trouve assez dégoûtant... Malgré le manque d'informations sur Erin et le reste de l'équipe, ce nouvel épisode tombait à point ferme, Esprits Criminels me manquait tellement...

PS: Salut Salomé, et oui je suis bien gay et non-bi, voilà voilà !


	5. Chapter 5

Un sourire dément était figé sur son visage. _Il_ jubilait. Son immonde vengeance était en marche. Il savait qu'à l'instant même, l'équipe de profiler avait déjà découvert la signification du meurtre de cette femme. Ils devaient à l'instant même être terrifiés...

_Il_ éclata d'un rire lugubre, sarcastique, dément. _Sa_ vengeance était en marche et rien ne pourrait jamais empêcher ce mécanisme affreux d'accomplir ses funestes désirs.

_Il_ passa une vitesse et prit la première à gauche. Enfin, _il_ s'arrêta et se gara devant l'établissement aux couleurs éclatantes. _Il_ pénétra dans le bistro et s'installa à la table la plus proche de la porte.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose ? _Lui_ demanda une vieille femme aussi excentrique que Garcia.

- Un café au lait. Répondit-_il_.

- Le « s'il vous plait » vous écorcherait la langue ? S'indigna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Il_ ne prit même pas attention au sarcasme et jeta plutôt un regard à sa montre.

La petite clochette de la porte retentit et _il_ ne put retenir un sourire terrifiant.

- Tiens, bonjour _Ellie_, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la vieille femme.

~O~

Garcia s'assit doucement sur une chaise, le regard dénué d'émotions. La si pétillante jeune femme à la bonne humeur contagieuse et au sens de l'humour salace avait maintenant fait place à une jeune femme à l'humeur maussade, fatiguée de travailler sur une affaire aussi morbide.

Elle voulait à présent quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit et s'en aller se réfugier chez elle, dans son appartement aux couleurs réchauffantes, dans les bras réconfortants de Kevin Lynch qui lui manquait terriblement.

- Hey hey... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ? Demanda Morgan en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je... J'en peux plus Dereck... Je me sens tellement inutile en cet instant, alors qu'un pauvre gamin se trouve entre les mains d'une espèce de... Une espèce d'ordure !

- Hop hop hop, on se calme... Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas inutile dans cette enquête, et comme chacun de nous, tu es importante pour le bon fonctionnement de notre équipe ! Et laisses les ordures dans les poubelles, tu veux ?

- Les poubelles... Répéta Pénélope, les yeux étrangement grands ouverts.

- Quoi « les poubelles » ? Interrogea le black, n'ayant pas saisit l'allusion que venait de faire la blonde.

- Tu te souviens de l'hypothétique itinéraire qu'on avait tracé avec Spencer ?

- Oui bien sûr... Répondit Morgan, qui commençait à comprendre.

- Quel genre de personnes passe une, voir deux fois par semaine ? Les éboueurs ! Voilà comment ils auraient put repérer les victimes ! S'exclama Garcia qui commençait à être excité par sa propre découverte.

~O~

Les profilers s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la pièce terne qui leur servait de salle de réunion. Tous étaient regroupés autour de Garcia qui pianotait hâtivement sur son clavier.

- Les quatre éboueurs sont de la ville... Il n'y en a qu'un seul qui a des antécédents de voyeurismes chez mineur. Son adresse est déjà sur vos GPS. Dit-elle avant que personne ne puisse prononcer un mot.

Aussitôt, tous sortirent de la pièce et grimpèrent dans les SUV noires habituelles.

A peine les portières furent claqués que tous les véhicules sortirent du parking, sirène hurlante.

S'en suivit un trajet de quelque dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à l'habitat de cette ordure qui travaillait justement dans ce domaine. [Pardonnez-moi pour ce jeux de mot pourrit.]

Arrivés devant la maison défraîchit, ils descendirent tous, habillés des gilets par-balles, armés de revolver.

Hotch fit deux gestes à Rossi, lui indiquant ainsi qu'à d'autres policiers qu'ils devaient passer par derrière.

C'est bien évidemment Morgan qui défonça la porte, sans même prendre le temps d'annoncer que le FBI était ici. Dévoré par la haine, il fit irruption dans la maison, Reid sur ses talons.

La première chose que tout deux remarquèrent fut l'odeur atroce de renfermé, de solitude et de pourriture qui émanait du sol.

Un petit groupe d'agents spéciaux arpentèrent chaque pièce de la maison. Plusieurs « R.A.S » [Rien à signaler] s'élevèrent de la maison, indiquant que le pédophile n'était sûrement pas là. Tous rangèrent leurs armes, et Morgan s'empressa d'aller avertir Hotchner, lorsque soudain la voix bien connues de Reid l'interpella.

Aussitôt, il repénétra dans la maison, et suivit le son de la voix de son collègue, qui l'attira jusqu'au centre du salon.

Au centre la pièce, un canapé et un tapi avaient étés déplacés, laissant apparaître une trappe en bois qui conduisait sûrement jusqu'au sous-sol de l'habitacle délabré.

Reid lança un regard à Dereck, puis descendit l'escalier menu, flingue pointé vers l'obscurité. A tâtons dans le noir, il chercha l'interrupteur qu'il finit enfin par trouver. L'agent l'actionna et uns à uns, les plafonniers s'allumèrent, faisant alors apparaître une vaste salle dépourvue de mobilier.

Spencer descendit les dernières marches et avança dans la pièce. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans la pièce, afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas un piège. Aucune présence. Personne. La salle était vide.

- R.A.S. Cria Spencer.

Aussitôt, Dereck descendit et le rejoignit dans le sous-sol poussiéreux et lugubre.

Le plus jeune des deux arpentait déjà la pièce en long et en large, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Il n'y avait pour l'instant rien d'apparent. Il se pencha alors sur la petite commode située contre le mur qui faisait face à l'escalier. Après s'être munit de gans en latex, il ouvrit délicatement le premier tiroir. Ce qu'il trouva commença pour la première fois à l'apeurer.

- Dereck... Appela doucement Spencer.

Le black se tourna alors vers son collègue et se pencha sur le tiroir.

- C'est quoi ça … Dit-il plutôt que le demander.

Dans le tiroir, se tenait plusieurs boîtes en plastiques remplies de photos. Chacune portait une étiquette avec un nom inscrit et deux dates avec. La dernière boîte portait le nom de « Jack ». La première date correspondait à celle du jour de l'enlèvement de Jamy. Contrairement aux autres boîtes, il n'y avait pas de deuxièmes dates...

- La première correspond au jour de l'enlèvement, et la deuxième à celle de la mort. Observa Reid.

- Cela veut dire que notre tueur tue depuis plus de quinze ans. Lâcha Morgan en regardant la première boîte.

Ces fameuses boîtes contenaient toujours la même chose : Des photos pédopornographiques, une mèche de cheveux, et un vêtement ayant appartenu au pauvre enfant.

En revanche, le second tiroir contenait autre chose.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Commença Spencer.

En une fraction de seconde, il avait reconnu le petit appareil noir, aux chiffres rouges qui défilaient rapidement.

- SORTEZ TOUS, IL Y A UNE BOMBE ! Cria Reid, en tirant Dereck vers l'escalier.

Tous se ruèrent vers les sorties, espérant échapper à l'instrument mortel qui reposait au sous-sol.

Tous n'eurent pas la chance de sortir _vivants_.

~O~

Assis dans sa voiture, il regarda le fameux spectacle. La poussée d'adrénaline qu'il reçus lorsqu'il vit l'explosion le fit jubiler. Ils savaient son identité, certes. Mais toutes leurs preuves venaient d'être réduites en poussières. Ils croyaient avoir tout. Mais ils n'avaient rien. Rien qui pourrait les mener sur sa trace, lui le simple éboueur, continuellement rabaissés par ces bourges, ces personnes roulant dans des cabriolets, de grosses bagnoles puant le fric.

Désormais, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Lui qui pouvait décider de l'avenir de cet _adorable_ enfant

* * *

Vous a-t-il plu ? Je sais qu'il est plus cours que les autres, mais je voulais absolument finir sur cet instant de suspens !

Pour ce qui est du temps entre mes différents posts, je suis désolé mais l'inspiration et la motivation sont de moins en moins présent, et je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire à cause du lycée... Mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide ! :)

Laissez vos impressions ! :D


End file.
